He's as sweet as Cotton Candy maybe not
by Stevie3t
Summary: Hi I'm Kim I have moved here two months ago and today I just met a kid named Jack, he seems nice anyway my new friends I have are Alexa (my first oc in a real long story yay :D ) , Julie, Mika, and a guy named Rudy/ karate sensi. BTW I am a white belt still or i might be lieing (HINTY HINT) They all say he is bad and criminal. I thought he was as sweet as Cotton Candy maybe not...


**I have been trying to write oneshots all day (YESTERDAY) and today im giving up because it glitches dont know why but it does. SOO I am gonna write THIS ONE PEOPLES :) **

** Summery,**

**He's as sweet as Cotton Candy ... maybe not.**

**Hi I'm Kim I have moved here two months ago and today I just met a kid named Jack, he seems nice but my new friends Alexa (my first oc in a real long story yay :D ) , Julie, Mika, and a guy named Rudy a karate sensi. BTW I am a white belt still or i might be lieing (HINTY HINT). Any way they say he is criminal. I thought he was as sweet as ****_Cotton Candy maybe not..._**

* * *

><p><em>Kim POV on Cellphone <em>

_Julie- __Hi Kim its me Julie I actually got your number from Mika's goat don't ask yet you will meet Tootsie, soon._

_Kim-__Hi Julie its me and u dont have 2 b fancy when typing im just u know, typing. And Tootsie? Who names a goat that? Who even has a goat other than farmers? Okay anyway can u come over cause i want 2 chat._

_Julie-__Okay I wont __**B **__too fancy and yes I know it is strange. Yes I would love to attend this get-together just tell me when. One more thing you don't start a sentince with "And"._

_Kim-__Okay *facepalm* & fine I wont. In ten minuets will be fine okay gtg get ready c u soon :P_

_Julie-__Okay goodbye!_

I'm Kimberly Anne Marie Crawford the first. Haha I hate being called Kimmy, Kimster, a guy, and anything else that isnt Kim. If you do, lets just say _**Justin **_ wasnt soo lucky. HaHA thats what he got! Anyway I moved here recently and I met both the girls and Jack (he is my neighbor) my first day here. Anyway I am 17, Jack is 18 (from what im told), Mika 17, and Julie, Alexa_(my personal oc)_ are both 17 1/2. Well I go outside and see that Jack is outside my door eating a Walnut bread with normal penuts. I cant breath too well i am kinda allergic too all nuts, I have also Athsma so I cant really breath well anyway.I see him holding a basket and then he looks at me strangly taking a big bite of his bread. I keep the door open and run too my medicine. *Foop* *cough* *Foop* *cough* *cough* the two sqirts help me breath. I run back down to find the door closed and find a note:

_Dear new neighbor, _

_ We the Brewers would like to welcome you to Seaford sorry about not giving this too you sooner we were on a buisness meeting. Well welcome to the area if you ever want to chat or learn something about this place contact me or come inside my house. Just knock first, well hope you like Seaford._

_ Sincerily,_

_ The Brewers_

**_I'm Jack what happend you just ran? Anyway I CLOSED the door for you, your welcome. And are you single ;)_**

**_Okay you know me and idk you anyway see you around._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Sexy Beast ;)_**

Okay a little akward...

* * *

><p>Okay really short but longer than other oneshots so yeah. REMEMBER THIS IS NO ONESHOT! Hehe and also sorry I dont write as often lets just say I have BOY Drama. No im not dating I just like a guy big deal. Well and my firend do they call <em>me <em>Dr. Phil the girl version. HAHA i love my friends :) Okay Love YALL!

**Me-Hey Jerry will you say the disclaimer?**

**Jerry- No! I am always stuck with it, YOO. Why cant you ask Jack?**

**Me- Fine look SALTINE!**

**Jerry- NOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!**

**Me- Hey Jack will you say the disclaimer, I'll give you one wish.**

**Jack- Okay but can I get three?**

**Me- Fine tell me them before I change my mind.**

**Jack- Okay**

**: A unicorn for Jerry**

***POOF* Unicorn- MOOOOOO, wait what sound do I make again? **

**Me- We already talked about this. WERENT YOU AT REHEARSAL?**

**Unicorn- *Woof* *Woof* MOOOOOOOO.**

**Me- * facepalm ***

**Jack- Okay next wish is**

**: Kim to go out with me...**

**Kim- No Jerry unicorns dont exist! THEY DONT TALK EITHER! Oh hi Jack I wanted to ask you something.**

**Jack- What is it you can ask me anything.**

**Kim- Will You Go Out With Me?**

**Jack kisses Kim then it turns to a make out session...**

**Me- YAY KICK ba ba ba ba pa pa lalalalalala LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Unicorn looks at me funny while Jack and Kim seperate.**

**Kim- Okay I got to g- UNICORN OOH...**

**Unicorn- Sup you come here often? I mean MOOOOOOO, Woof?**

**Jack- Back of unicorn shes mine. What am I doing? FIghting with a unicorn over Kim?**

**Kim- I'll see you later me and unicorn have some "talking" ;) to do.**

**Kim starts making out with unicorn then we hear her start moaning and just EWWW.**

**Jack- I can always win her back in the next one.**

**Me- Next one? I'm only doing this once.**

**Jack- Not if my wish can help it I wish**

**: If you can do more of these it jelps you write disclaimers better**

**Me- Okay but you will have to read chapter 2 to find out if Jack gets Kim back from the Unicorn...**

**Jerry- Why is the unicorn making children with Kim? How is a child born?**

** Jack- Jerry, SALTINE!**

**Jerry- AHHHHH**

**Jack- Steve3t doesnt own kickin it but who does own this? (Jack says pionting to himself)**

**Kim from a distance- MEEEE! OHH UNICORN !**

_~Steve3t okay now LOVE YALL and do you want more like this YOU REVIEW AND CHOOSE~(Or PM but fine)_


End file.
